RK Answering Machines
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: This is what would happen if the RK characters had their own answering machines. Rated PG13 for language x
1. Default Chapter

A/N: LOL I just read some fics like this. Thanks a lot to all those juicy fics that inspired me! I don't own any of them just to let you know akay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin-  
  
***BEEP*** Hello you have reached Kenshin Himura. I am sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I am probably doing the laundry or saving the lives of my friends. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try to return your calls as soon as possible. *Uncle Kenny what does this button do?* No Ayame don't touch that button! ORO- ***BEEP*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru-  
  
***BEEP*** Hi you reached Kaoru Kamiya sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you later. Thanks a bunch ***BEEP*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke-  
  
***BEEP*** Hello? Hello?! Dammit! What the *#$& is wrong with this thing? HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Your rooster head you have it upside down here let me help you* I can take care of it myself fox lady! Anyway leave a message after the beep. Che like I'm gunna call you back. This is a bunch of -- ***BEEP*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko  
  
**BEEP*** Hey there can't come to the phone right now cause Kaoru is working me like a dog. OW! Stupid raccoon girl! I'll have to call you back when I defeat Kaoru! KAORU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ***BEEP*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao  
  
***BEEP*** Heeeeeeelllooooo! Most likely I am not here because I am trying to find a beau-tiful dress for my wedding with Aoshi! You're invited if you want. There's going to be food and dancing and *pauses* Aoshi! Oh my I have to be going leave me a message and I'll call ya back tootles! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi  
  
***BEEP*** Yes you have reached Aoshi Shinomori. Sorry I'm not here but I am currently trying to pry MISAO off my arm. Please leave me a detailed message and I'll try my hardest to reply within the 24 hour span.  
  
A/N: Okay that's the first chapter. Please review thanks a lot! 


	2. RK Messages chapter 2

A/N: Second Chapter up! Enjoy and thanks for the great reviews I got! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shishio-  
  
***BEEP*** You've reached Makoto Shishio. How the hell you got this number is beyond my knowledge. For you insubordination I shall hunt you down and personally see that your life is a living nightmare from now on. Leave a message and I WILL find you BWAHAHAHAHA ***BEEP***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro-  
  
***BEEP*** Hi there sorry I can't come to the phone. I'm trying to find whether what Mr. Himura said was right or not. If you're strong you live, if your weak you die. If you have any information on this please leave it in your message. Thanks a lot ***BEEP****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame and Suzume-  
  
***BEEP*** Stop it! Give me the phone Suzume! NO! I want the phone! No me! No me! Your too little Suzume if uncle Kenny catches you your going to be in BIG trouble. Your mean I'm telling! Uh-oh don't tell come back! Suzume! ***BEEP***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao- ***BEEP*** T_T Aoshi-sama?! Where did you go? Why are you hiding from me T_T I need you! Oh where did he go now! Leave a message please. I WANT MY AOSHI-SAMA T_T ***BEEP***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/K: Sorry to make this chapter so short! I promise more chapters soon! ^^; 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you sooooooooo much for all your comments and kind reviews! You guys have no idea how much I appreciated it! Domo arigato! Anyway third chapter is up. I hope ya like it Pe@ce out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hijime Saito-  
  
***BEEP*** Greetings. You haven't reached me at a good time otherwise I would pick up the damn phone. Please leave a brief message and I'll try to call you back. Otherwise don't you ever call this number again. And if this is battousai I WILL defeat you. You can't hide forever! ***BEEP***  
  
~**~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Kenshin-  
  
***BEEP*** Hello Kaoru-dono this is Kenshin returning your call. Sadly I don't know where Yahiko has hidden your bokken. But I assure you I will help in the search. Have a nice day sayonara ***BEEP***  
  
~~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Kaoru-  
  
***BEEP*** That little kid is gunna pay when I get my hands on him. Thanks for your help Kenshin. YAHIKO! When I find my bokken I am going to ***BEEP***  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~**  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
***BEEP*** Hello? Hello?! HOLD ON KAGOME! I think I have the wrong number. Dammit! Whoever the hell this is if you have some jewel shards you better cough them up! Feh, or else! ***BEEP***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao-  
  
***BEEP*** Aoshi-sama? Aoshi-sama?! Aoshi-sama!?! I know your there pick up! PICK UP! Please! Come on I really need to talk to you! Come on pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeee. I promise to stop stalking you. Pa-leez! Aoshi- sama some mean guy left a real mean message for me saying for me to give him a jewel shard. What is that?! T_T please!!! call be back as soon as you can okay! I am hanging up now okay. Okay here goes. I am really hanging up. One two three **CLICK*** *BEEP*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsubame-  
  
***BEEP*** Um hello Yahiko it's Tsubame, you know from the Akabeko. Well um I just called to tell you, um, that I would love to go on a date with you Friday night. If you get this message before Friday please call me. Thanks bye ***BYE***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha-  
  
***BEEP*** Hello? Heeeeelloo? The hell with this Kagome ***BEEP***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frank-  
  
***BEEP*** Uh hello? Anthony's pizza? Yea I want a large with olives and pineapple. Oh yea throw in some anchovies on the side. Uh, yea, thanks ***BEEP***  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
**We interrupt this fic for a important message**  
  
Sano: Hold it stop the fic!  
  
Hiei'sFireyGurl52890: WHUTT?!  
  
Sano: Who's frank?  
  
H.F.G.52890- Beats me can we continue now?  
  
Sano- yea, yea ok ~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan-  
  
***BEEP*** What the heck is going on here? I leave the capsule for one minute and your already paging me. Well guess what I think of that. *sets phone down* KA ME HA ME KA ME HA ME HAA! ***BOOM*** We're sorry the phone line has been disconnected. Please try your call again later.  
  
A/N: Well how was that! I'm sorry I just had to put in a few random characters! I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as it can. Thanks a lot minna-san! Byebyes! 


	4. You wanna be in the fic? Information her...

Hi there! Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 AKA 'Firey' I am so glad that you guys liked my fic so far! I mean 35 reviews!!! Thanks you guys you don't know how much this means to me ~_~ ANYWAY! So.... If you wanna chance to be in this fic, please email me YOUR message from ANY anime character you want. I will choose some and allow them to be in my fic. I wish you guys luck! Byebyes and good luck to all the contestants out there peace out!  
  
-Firey 


	5. mOrE mAdNeSs

Author's Notes: Hehehehe alrighty then! *ahem* chapter 5! ****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Conversations over Recreations  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
Megumi: Good afternoon how may I help you?  
  
Deep voice: Um yea hello? This is uh Haji Takanshi *giggle, giggle* with the police force. Uh is everything running in your clinic alright ma'am?  
  
Megumi: Yes I believe so....?  
  
Ayame: Who is it aunt Megumi?  
  
Suzume: yea who is it?  
  
Deep Voice: Well than you better go catch everything! *giggle, giggle*  
  
Megumi: Yahiko Myoujin! I don't have time for your childish pranks! I am quite busy at this moment so I would appreciate it if you would not call unless it is an emergency! *CLICK*  
  
Yahiko: Hey how did you know it was me? Hello? Hello? Heeeeelloo? Oh man! *CLICK* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
Saito: *sighs* Hajime Saito speaking  
  
Mysterious Voice: *loud breathing* I see you  
  
Saito: What?!  
  
Mysterious Voice: I'm coming to get you  
  
Saito: Who the hell is this?  
  
Mysterious Voice: La, la, la, la, la  
  
Saito: 0_0?  
  
Mysterious Voice: Waaaaaaazzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuppppppppp  
  
Saito: Who is this????  
  
Mysterious Voice: Hehehe  
  
***IN BACKGROUND***  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? What are you doing here in the dark? *Flicks light on*  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono??! Um nothing I'm just looking for something *hides phone*'  
  
Kaoru: Um okay. Dinner is ready  
  
Kenshin: Arigato I will see you in a while Kaoru-dono  
  
Saito: Kenshin?! HA! I knew it was you!  
  
Kenshin: *disguises voice back to mysterious voice* Never!!!!!!!!!! *CLICK*  
  
Saito: Hello? Battousai! You can't hide forever! _ great..... *CLICK* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
Tae: Thank you for calling the Akabeko, this is Tae speaking may I help you?  
  
Frank: Hey Antonio it's Frank. Can I get a large pizza with everything on it. Oh yea and some anchovies on the side. And can you make that order quick I'm kinda starving here.  
  
Tae: Um sir. What exactly is this, pi-za?  
  
Frank: Are you trying to insult my mother?  
  
Tae: Excuse me sir? I don't believe we carry this pi-za here  
  
Frank: Oh a wise guy huh? Well you can keep your ********* pizza. Insult my mother will ya *CLICK*  
  
Tsubame: Who was it Tae-san?  
  
Tae: Frank? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: ^^ I hope ya enjoyed chappie 5! The Kenshin and Saito thing cracks me up every time I read it lol. Reviews are welcomed! 


	6. TAG!

"Chapter 6" "TAG!!"  
  
^BEEEP^ Hey there, this is Kagome..........I'm not here. No, I have no life, I'm off hunting shards with that baka Inuyasha. *sighs* I'm NOT bitter........Leave me a message. I'll try to return them all in the small FREAKING HALF HOUR HE LETS ME HAVE! Bye!***BEEEEEP***  
  
^BEEEP^ *sweatdrops* Who is this Kagome? DO you know Kaoru-dono? Anyway, Kagome will please call sessha back so I can figure out who this is? ^BEEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEEP^ This is Kenshin Himura you've not reached, I am not the Battousai...Really. *YES YOU ARE!* NO I am not....Anyway, please leave this unworthy one a message and sessha will get back to you as soon as he is able. Oro? No Kaoru-dono..........Please don't lose you're temper with Yahiko.... ^BEEEP^  
  
^BEEP^ Uh? Kenshin? This is Kagome..You left a message on my machine and I have no idea who you are. Well, tag, you're it I guess. Call me back and we'll try and figure things out! Bye! ^BEEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEEP^ Hey there, this is Kagome...I'm not here. No, I have no life, I'm off hunting shards with that baka Inuyasha. *sighs* I'm NOT bitter...Leave me a message. I'll try to return them all in the small FREAKING HALF HOUR HE LETS ME HAVE! Bye! ^BEEEP^  
  
^BEEEEP^ KAGOME! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY I HEARD ON YOUR BUTTON THING?! HUH?! AND I GIVE YOU MORE THEN HALF AN HOUR! WHO WAS THAT BASTARD?!?! I'LL KILL HIM FOR EVEN LOOKING AT YOU! ^BEEEP^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^BEEEP^ This is Kenshin Himura you've not reached, I am not the Battousai.....Really... *YES YOU ARE!* NO I am not.........Anyway, please leave this unworthy one a message and shessha will get back to you as soon as he is able. Oro? No Kaoru-dono...Please don't lose you're temper with Yahiko.... ^BEEEEP*  
  
^BEEEP^ Keeeenshiiiiiin! Who was that girl? Do you love her more then me? T_T Have I lost you to that girl?! OH NOOOOOOOOOO! KENSHIIIIN! Oh, you're in the room.........Kenshin, who was that?! *Uh, that was Kagome-dono She is hunting jewel shards with a hanyou named Inuyasha* Oh...........YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?!? *Oro?! @_@'' N-nuh..no Kaoru-dono! I love no one but you! I mean...!* AWWWW.....How CUTE Kenshin! *smooochy sounds are heard* ^BEEEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEEP^ This is Inuyasha, I ain't here so f*** off. If you're Miroku, I'll kill you when I get back, if you're Sango I'll kill him when I get back, if you're Shippo I'll beat you when I get back, if your Kagome...well...Ahem *can practically HEAR him blushing* Yeah. If you're some sick f*** of a demon, well, yeah...Kill you later. If you're Naraku or my idiot brother, I'll slice you up when I get home. NOW F*** OFF! ^BEEEEP^  
  
^BEEEEP^ INUYASHA! You're SO jealous! I've heard Kikyo on YOUR machine all the time and some guy i don't have any interest calls me and you freak! That KAMI I erased the messages from Kouga-kun. *pouts* Besides, I have no interests except in you. NOW STOP BEING AN IDIOT! ^BEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEP^Oh HI! I haven't talked to you in FOREVER. I'm sure we've got a LOT to catch up on, am I right? Well we can't right now.........Probably cause I'm never home! This is Kagome Higurashi as you know and I'm not here....or I just can't, or won't, get the phone. Talk to you later! ^BEEEP^  
  
^BEEEEEP^ Kenshin here Kagome-dono. All is well here. Kaoru-dono invites you and all your friends over to visit. Goodbye! ^BEEEP^ ^BEEP^ This is me again, the Battousai....I mean, ahehe...........ahem.........Kenshin Himura...I am not going crazy trying to find the phone. I WILL find it..and then I'LL KILL IT FOR MAKING A FOOOOL OUT OF ME! Please leave a message and I will try to call back before I kill the phone. ^BEEEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEEP^ Hey Kenshin Kagome here. All's good on this side too. Tell Kaoru we'll be over as soon as possible..........well as soon as Inuyasha and I can shower.........find clothes that DON'T smell like se.......I mean...uh..battle? *blushes through the phone* Right, well I'm gonna..uh...oh...Inuyasha! Not while I'm on the phone! Gotta go! Bye! ^BEEEEP^  
  
Author's Notes: HAHAHAH I love that chapter. But please I can't take any of the credit for this wonderful piece of talent. The real credit goes ALL to my friend. She created these and emailed them to me. Isn't she talented??? Review please! 


	7. Girls will Dominate!

Chapter 7  
  
"Girls Will Dominate!"  
  
Kamatari-  
  
^BEEEP^ Hello darling! I know you called me because you absolutely love me, but I'm not here right now........I will be after I seduce Shishio though......Ooops! Here comes that crazy hag Yumi. Remember! You can't be a transvestite half heartedly! I'll call you back soon! Bye darlings! ^BEEEP^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano-  
  
^BEEEEP^ You've reached Sano..And I'm not here, you idiot! Got a problem with that?! Che, didn't think so...Too scared to fight me. Whatever, leave a message and I'll get back once I skin that fox...^click^ ^BEEEP^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEP^ This is Kaoru! I'm not here right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Thanks for thinking of me! Byee!  
  
^BEEEP^ "Kaoru! Its Misao...Aoshi-sama is MISSSSSING! And the wedding is gonna be a huge disaster! Help me hunt him down!" ^Beeep^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^BEEEP^ Heeeeello *hiccup* Hey Missy, it's Sanosuke. Me and the boys are down at the Akabeko getting drunk isn't that great *hiccup* listen to this. *HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Macho, macho man!  
  
Aoshi: Come on *hic* Battousai one more hit  
  
Kenshin: NO please *hiccup* I am too sick as it is.  
  
All Guys: Chug it, chug it, chug it!  
  
Kenshin: OH alright! *chugs 6th Beer* I don't feel so w-well @_@  
  
Gotta go missy. Kenshin is spewing all over the table. Hehehe way to go Ken- *CLICK* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^BEEP^ Hi! You've reached the wonderful MISAO-CHAN! I'm not here right now, and I will be back whenever I get back! So leave me a message and I'll  
  
call you back! Or just show up!  
  
^BEEEP^ Hi Misao-chan, its me Kaoru...I saw Aoshi getting drunk with Sano and Kenshin and the rest of those dumb oafs...and some weird guy with dog ears...He was with some girl in the most immodest kimono ever...Call me back! ^BEEP* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^BEEP^ This is Kaoru! I'm not here right now, please leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Thanks for thinking of me! Byee!  
  
^BEEEP^ Its Misao! They're getting DRUNK?! Lets go! Call me and I'll show up! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^BEEP^ Hi! You've reached the wonderful MISAO-CHAN! I'm not here right now, and I will be back whenevere I get back! So leave me a message and I'll call you back! Or just show up!  
  
^BEEEP^ Hi, its Kaoru, Megumi, the girl with the odd Kimono, who is Kagome, Tsubaume and the rest of us girls...we're WAITING! Bye!  
  
*And then they went and dragged the drunks home and Aoshi was married to Misao before he became sober again....* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^BEEEEP^ Hello Inuyasha. I expect you know who this is by the sound of my voice..IT is I Naraku! The cruelest, most powerful demon out there. *WAAAAHHH!!! Naraku I broke a nail!!!!* Oh Kikyo hunny come here and tell Naraku-sama what happened. *W-Well I was trying to take Inuyasha to h-hell and he b-broke my nail WAAAH* Oh come here, come here let me see. Oh hunny it's not that bad, come here let me make it all better. Muah! Feel better hun? *sniff, uh-huh* Now than Inuyasha I shall kill you the next time we meet!* ^BEEP^  
  
^BEEEP^ Inuyasha. It's Sesshomaru. I see you finally got an answering machine. How wise of you. I await the day our path's cross once again. That sword will be mine. *Master Sesshomaru?* Not now Rin I am in the middle of a very important call, *Um okay I found this can of Slim Fast. Is it yours?* ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT YOUNG LADY??? YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! *Bu-But my lord* NOW! *yes master* Imagine that, me fat. As much as I hate you Inuyasha and want nothing more to see you in pain....uh er....AM I FAT???? I mean we are still related. Are my hips big? DO I LOOK LIKE I GAINED A FEW BIG ONES! Oh my this has gone terribly wrong! JAKEN! FETCH MY AEROBIC TAPES!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there! I still can't take credit. The only messages I actually wrote in here are the "Drunk Guys One" With Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano. And the one with Naraku and Kikyo and the last one with Sesshomaru. The rest was all my friend's idea, so give her the credit. You can also credit me with just those three messages okay! BYE 4 NOW! 


	8. The Final Chapter! Adios!

Author's Notes: HIYA! It's been months since my last chapter. Gomen nasai!  
I kinda got in trouble at school and got my computer rights taken away --  
long story. Anywho I'm back and get ready to laugh your head off at the  
final, but funniest chapter of them all! Arigatou for all the reviews. You  
guys make me feel sooooo special sniff I love all you guys!!!!!  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Answering Machines  
THE FINAL CHAPTER  
  
Tae-  
{BEEEP} Hello there you've reached Tae. Sorry I can't take your call right  
now. I'm probably at the Akabeko workin' or tryin' to interfere with Sir  
Ken's and Miss Kaoru's love life. If ya leave this country bumpkin a  
message she will definitely call ya back. Thanks and bah-bye now {BEEP}  
  
Hiko-  
{BEEP} Yea this is Hiko. I'm not here and what the hell are you doing  
sitting on your lazy backside calling me when you can be getting me some  
more sake?! Typical you all are like my errant apprentice. Well I don't  
care if you leave a message or not because I'm not gunna get back with you.  
Bring me some sake and we'll talk {BEEP}  
  
Saito: {picks up ringing phone} Hijime Saito speaking, how may I help you?  
Voice: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack  
Saito: {shoots up from chair} BATTOUSAI! I know its you, you rat!  
Voice: You smell like bananas  
Saito: WHAT?! I most certainly do not!  
Voice: You're ugly  
Saito: Battousai........when I get my hands on you  
Voice: when I get my hands on you  
Saito: Stop that  
Voice: Stop that  
Saito: I'm a baka  
Voice: You're a baka  
Saito: GRRRRRRRRR {slams down phone}  
Officer: walks in Saito's office Hmmm what smells like bananas?  
  
{BEEP} this is Kenshin Himura you've not reached, I am not the  
Battousai.........Really. YES YOU ARE! NO I am not........Anyway, please leave this  
unworthy one a message and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.  
Oro? No Kaoru-dono..........Please don't lose you're temper with Yahiko....  
{BEEP}  
{BEEP} Kenshin? Who the is Kenshin? Kitsune I think you screwed up  
with the ningen numbers again {No Hiei I checked the number twice already}  
Kurama no baka always the same. Hn well Shin or what ever the hell your  
name is listen carefully to me. If you ever meet an idiotic moron that goes  
by the name Kuwabara please kill him. If you EVER lay a single finger on an  
ice apparition named Yukina I will personally see to it that your life is a  
living hell. {Hiei! What did I say about saying unkind things?} Let the  
sunshine in, face it with a grin. Smilers never lose and frowners never  
win. -- {BEEP}  
  
{BEEEEP} Hello Chou, this is your hair-stylist Neva calling to schedule  
your appointment for a re-spiking of your hair. You didn't go in water  
again did you? . DIDN'T I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO THAT?! Your  
hair's gunna go flat and you're going to look like one of them creeps from  
the primitive ages. Don't ignore me I know your there! And I know what  
you're saying. And we all know the whole world is your ass! So show up or  
call me or who knows you might leave this hairdresser with A LOT less hair.  
All right sweetie, well have a nice day and give the family my salutations!  
Buh-bye now!  
  
{BEEEEP} Hello Kaoru-chan its Misao!!!! I'm in the airport on my way to  
Hawaii for my honeymoon. But I can't seem to find my dear HUSBAND Aoshi  
anywhere! He said he had to go to the bathroom three hours ago! Can you  
believe that?! Oh wait there he is. He's asking that really pretty older  
woman for directions I think. Wait a minute..........why does she have her hand  
on his arm. HEY! {You can hear her run over with the cell phone} what the  
{beep} do you think your {beeping} doing lady?! Get your {beeping} hands  
off of my {beeping} husband. You mother {beeping} son of a {beeping beep}  
Come on Aoshi we're leaving. WHAT?! Well you can {The following message  
could not be translated due to the amount of foul words used at the same  
time. I apologize for this inconvenience. BEEEP}  
  
{The Rurouni Kenshin characters are on stage dressed very formally, along  
with the few Inuyasha, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, and DBZ character used in this  
fiction}  
Kenshin: Thank you for reading this fic and waiting so long for this lazy  
author to update.  
Misao: T.T but, but, but, but I want this fic to end! Aoshi and I  
actually get married!!!!!!  
Aoshi: {silently praying to himself for the fic to end}  
Kaoru: Now for your enjoyment ladies and gentlemen  
Kagome: We're gunna sing a song!  
Inuyasha: WHAT?! I never agreed to this. Hmph besides where's my free  
Scooby Snacks?!  
Hiei: {crosses his arms}  
Sano: Hit it Frank!  
Frank: {starts playing the piano}  
Kenshin: Now its time for so long!  
Kaoru: But we'll sing this special  
Kagome: Thanks for reading this fic!  
Yahiko: Whether you're a dude or a chic!  
Misao: {grabs onto Aoshi's arm} we did an awesome show!  
Aoshi: Misao let go! T.T  
All characters: Thanks you all readers!!!!!!!!!!!  
Author's notes: No anime characters were harmed during the making of this  
fic. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed reading and I enjoyed  
writing. This is Hiei'sFireyGurl528900 signing OUT! Wuv ya guys 


End file.
